hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remastered)
The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season was an active hurricane season that featured 13 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. This season was influenced by a weak la nina event. It officially began on June 1, 2028, and ended on November 30, 2028. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. Despite the season officially began on June 1, unfavorable conditions in June prevented the first named storm from forming until July 10, over a month after the official start. The season ended roughly a week before the official end, with the dissipation of Hurricane Martin. A majority of the storms in this season affected land. In July, Tropical Storm Alex caused rough conditions across the Lesser Antilles. In August, Hurricane Colin caused moderate damage across Cuba and the United States. In September, Hurricane Earl struck South Carolina as a Category 2 hurricane, causing fairly high damages, and Hurricane Gaston caused damage in Massachusetts and Maine. In October, Hurricane Karl caused damage and a lot of deaths across Mexico, and Hurricane Lisa struck the Gulf coast as a Category 1 hurricane. In November, Hurricane Martin surged through Cuba before striking Florida, near Tampa as a major hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:13/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Bonnie (C3)" from:23/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:05/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Earl (C4)" from:16/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Fiona (C4)" from:24/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Gaston (C3)" from:25/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" barset:Break from:29/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Ian (C2)" from:13/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:TS text:"Julia (TS)" from:15/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Karl (C4)" from:23/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:29/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Lisa (C1)" from:16/11/2016 till:24/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Martin (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Main Article: Hurricane Colin (2028) Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Main Article: Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Main Article: Hurricane Fiona (2028) Hurricane Gaston Main Article: Hurricane Gaston (2028) Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Ian Main Article: Hurricane Ian (2028) Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Main Article: Hurricane Karl Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Lisa Main Article: Hurricane Lisa (2028) Hurricane Martin Main Article: Hurricane Martin Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2028 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2028 USD. Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2028. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2034 season. This was the same list used in the 2022 season. The name Martin was used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 26, 2029, at the 51st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Earl, Karl, ''and Martin'' from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Elliot, Kaine, and Moses for the 2034 season, respectively. Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Strong Storms Category:Above-average seasons Category:Retired storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons